


Promises

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Apocalypse, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Implied Character Death, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Fall, Lucifer is loved by all, especially his big brother Michael. But Michael doesn't know the future, and makes promises he can't keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise

Michael loves his little brother. Lucifer is still little, with tiny fluffy wings that won't yet support his weight, but he's the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen. Praises are sung about his beauty and Michael has lost his heart already to this tiny perfect being with eyes like the clearest skies of Heaven and hair like the first light of dawn. And Lucifer loves Michael. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you," say Michael, and Lucifer believes him. He knows his big brother will always take care of him, no matter what.

Lucifer has hurt one of his wings. Practicing flying, he overcorrected midair and fell. Not far, but enough to hurt. Obviously, the hurt itself heals quickly enough, but the shock and the pain come as such a surprise to the fledgling that he nearly finds himself in tears. Michael swoops in to comfort him, as big brothers do. "No tears", he says, as he wipes them away. "Angels don't cry. They've no reason to cry. I'll be sure there's nothing you ever need to cry about." His tone is gentle, and Lucifer understands. Big brother is so smart.

Michael has just become the general of Heaven's army. Lucifer is so proud of him. Neither of them knows yet what it means. They spend every moment together, Michael eager to teach Lucifer everything he can, so he can perhaps be a strong soldier one day as well. Lucifer cherishes their time together, absorbing his knowledge. "One day you'll be fighting alongside me. I want to make sure you can hold your own in a fight. I'll always be there to protect you, but it's still important for you to know." Lucifer nods as they spar together. Big brother is so brave.

Today Heaven is mourning. Lucifer has been cast out, and the entire heavenly host reels from the loss. The choirs have ceased their singing and the whole of the firmament seems darker without the beauty of the Morningstar. Michael sequesters himself away from it all. He's failed in the promises he's made to his beautiful little brother, his Lightbringer, his Venus. Big brother is a liar. And he finds that angels do have reason to cry.


	2. Redemption: Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael will stop at nothing to redeem himself in Lucifer's eyes. Even if it costs him his life.

Michael hasn't stopped tormenting himself for the promises he made to Lucifer and subsequently broke. Even if Lucifer has forgiven him, he isn't certain he can ever forgive himself. So when he sees an opportunity for redemption, he takes it. 

He isn't letting Lucifer go down alone. Not this time. So when Sam Winchester grabs him, taking him down into the hole leading to the cage with himself and Lucifer, he lets it happen. No fighting. He's going to have the time he needs with his brother. If this is how it must happen, then so be it.

The Cage itself is different this time. It isn't meant for temporary imprisonment. There are no seals to be broken, no prophecy or promise that it will one day be reopened. This is forever, and far more severe punishment. 

Michael doesn't let it bother him. He and Lucifer are reunited, and he's going to protect him for as long as he can from the fiery blaze surrounding them. He holds tight to his brother's body, wrapping his wings around him as a shield. He is the most powerful archangel in existence, but even he knows he isn't invulnerable to the wrath of those flames.

He doesn't grimace or whimper when his feathers begin to singe, or when they blacken and turn to ash. He presses more tightly to his younger brother when the first of his wings finally falls from his shoulder. He murmurs against Lucifer's ear -- words of comfort, instead of cries of pain. This is his punishment, and he'll gladly take it.

It's a slow, agonizing process. He's burned and charred little by little, but he never lets go. Never stops holding tightly to his brother. He's making good on his promise, finally, for as long as he can. And even though he knows it's only a matter of time before Lucifer can feel those flames, he'll deflect them as long as he is able.

It goes on for nearly a thousand years, a slow burn. Michael barely even feels the flames anymore, burning away at his grace now. He doesn't think he'll last much longer, and as much as he aches knowing it will be Lucifer's turn next, he smiles as the last of his grace evaporates. This is his redemption.


End file.
